Vampiric without a memory- Bella as a vampire
by Flight2013
Summary: Sequel to: {*Vampiric from the beginning- Bella as a Vampire* What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to Forks? If she had more time to work on her gift?} Bella has lost her memory, how will she cope? And what happens when the volturi get involved? Edward's and Bella's POV! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters

******{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Prologue**

******{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

_Bella's POV_

Would it be _that _hard? At the time it seemed impossible to forget, impossible to forget my family. My life. My love.

Maybe it would be different, maybe I wouldn't _know _I forgot... Right?

Well. Anyway. Back to my original point, would it be that hard to not remember? Can't I simply continue repeating his name.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

_Edward. Edward. Ed-_

What was his name again?

Wait a _him? _Was it even a guy I'm thinking of?

I don't remember. I don't remember.

* * *

_Jane's POV_

Aro was being especially painful today. Sending us on some mission to kill newborn's that were terrorizing a small town. But then again, I'd take any chance possible to torture someone.

I snickered happily.

"Sister, I wish that this goes smoothly. Marcus is still disappointed from our last mission." Alec chastised me, easily sensing my excitement.

I sighed. "Of course brother. Perhaps I will let Felix handle them. I have been a bit selfish with the last couple of group's."

My brother chuckled darkly before Felix spoke up. "I'd appreciate that my fair Jane, but I would not want to deprive you of your entertainment. We all know how you love to use your gift."

A smirk over took my face. It wasn't exactly that I enjoyed using my gift. No, a long time ago- I stopped my thought's. I was a part of the Volturi gaurd, I couldn't be having those thought's anymore. It gave me release to use my gift, if I didn't, I couldn't control it.

My gift was slowly eating me up, corrupting me.

Or maybe I was already corrupted.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

My precious Bella, my sweet selfless Bella. I kissed her closed eye lid's and laid her head down softly.

How long would she be in slumber this time? Minutes? Day's? Week's? _Year's?_

"Edward. I suggest you go for a hunt, relax." Carlisle didn't bother to continue. It was clear I wasn't leaving my mate's side.

It was scary. Bella wasn't exactly asleep. But she wasn't responding to stimulus. No one knew what to do.

"We should go get supplies. I think something for Bella to record her thoughts." Alice piped up after the first hour passed.

Emmett scoffed. "Like what? A journal?"

Alice giggled in her pixie way. "No, that's far too boring. A laptop maybe?"

"Yes! I can deck it out with the latest programs. We should get her a camera as well." Jasper began pacing around, muttering idea's to himself.

Carlisle frowned. "Something more portable as well, a BlackBerry perhaps for reminders?"

Esme nodded, agreeing with her husband. "I'll start hanging photo's and reminder's around. Rosalie could you help me?"

"Then it's settled. Emmett, Jasper and I will go shopping. Esme and Rosalie can stay and work on the room. Carlisle and Edward keep an eye on Bella." Everyone agreed with Alice and began to move.

I simply turned back to my love.

I stroked her lovely curls and kissed her eyelid's again. "Wake soon my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 1**

_Awakening_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

_Emmett's POV_

The sale's assistant was pathetic. Although I suppose it was my fault he was so flustered. I _may _have growled at him to hurry up. "Well our latest m-model is the BlackBerry Z30 s-sir."

"Perfect. I hope you will set it up for me, please."

The man's eyes widened before he nodded. "Of course s-sir. P-please follow me."

I had to resist the chuckle that threatened to arise. He was really scared. I followed him to the register where he rung up the price. "That w-will be six hundred and eighty eight dollar's s-sir. If you g-give me a moment I'll set it up for you."

"Go ahead. Saving's please." I handed over my card, not at all bothered by the price.

This only seemed to make him more nervous. He fumbled to open the sleek black box and pull out the device.

Jasper caught up to me, arms full of bags. He gave me a confused look after noticing the shaking leg's of the sale's assistant.

He glared at me, giving me the 'What did you do?' look. I smirked and shrugged.

"S-sir. It's all set up. Is there anything else I can d-d-o for you?" The human averted his eyes and I risked a small smile.

Jasper tugged on my arm. "No that will be all. Thank you."

We headed out of the store and toward's the bench where we would meet up with Alice. She was standing there, with a trolley full of stuff. "What did you get Alice?"

The pixie giggled. "Just some comfortable things for her, pillow's, blanket's and other things. She's going to have be to catching up _allot _in the first couple of weeks."

Jasper encircled his arms around Alice's waist. "What did you see love?"

"Bella. She's going to wake up by the time we get home. It's not clear, but she's going to forget often."

All of us quietened. It was so sad, even I was finding it hard to joke about thing's. "Come on, we need to get her some chocolate before we get home."

Alice frowned at me and opened her mouth to respond. Before she could Jasper smacked me over the head. "What, you wanna make her sick? Just because she lost her memory doesn't make her human."

"Oh right. oops." I rubbed the back of my neck as Alice began wheeling off the trolley.

I really was an idiot sometimes.

* * *

_Esme's POV_

"We should make a room for her to just get away from things. Perhaps one of our other guest rooms?"

Rosalie chuckled and placed another photo in the scrapbook. "We do have enough of them. Can't we just use Bella's room?"

I shook my head slowly, smiling warmly at my daughter. "I think she should have another room. She will have her bedroom as a more open place, where she can see us. But her other room, it should be a private space. Where she can be free to express her feeling's."

"You're so kind Esme. It sound's wonderful." Rosalie smiled at me, her eye's slightly glazed. We were all taking Bella's condition to heart.

The scrapbook I was working on was filled with pictures and memorabilia from Bella's human year's. It wasn't a very big stash, but we were only able to get so much after 'Bella's funeral.' Charlie of course hadn't been reluctant to let her stuff go. He was so upset to hear the news.

It wasn't hard to create Bella's death. She was always so clumsy. We decided it best if she tripped, fell down a few flight's of stairs and landed in the ocean. Her body wouldn't have to be found then.

I let Carlisle handle it all, I couldn't endure it.

"I'll begin working on the room. Alice sent me a text saying she was bringing home some cushion's and such. I suppose she saw this coming." I got up from my place on the couch, setting down my completed scrapbook.

I had to pass Bella's room to get to the guest room. The room was situated across from her's, it worked out well.

"Carlisle!" Edward called out as I passed. I turned and entered at the same time my husband did.

We looked around. "What is it Edward?"

"She's waking up." Edward gently caressed Bella's cheek. I noticed her hand twitch.

"I'm going to quickly set up her room." I dashed out and into the guest room. I knew they would have heard me talking to Rosalie, they understood what I was saying.

I didn't bother with human speed as I dashed around the room. I carried the couch and furniture out and into the garage. I listened as Bella's breathing sped up. There was a ruffle of sheet's signalling movement on the bed.

Bella was awake.

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

Edward was still in his room, explaining things to Bella. He wasn't telling her much, only names and plans for today.

I stayed in the lounge room, consoling Chris. Chris, I did like that name. "I know you're diffwent wosawie."

"Yes, we are different Chris. But you must know that we love you very much and would never hurt you." I pulled him into my arms. He can't know the truth, what will he think of us? I don't want to lose him.

He snuggled against my chest, tugging on the collar of my shirt. "Will you let me see Bella again soon?"

"Oh sweetie, Bella isn't feeling to well-"

Chris shook his head and pouted. "I know she's better now. You have to let me see her. Pwease Wosawie?"

His eyes widened and glistened with tears, his lower lip stuck out in the most adorable pout.

"Fine. Fine. Just give me a second you trickster." He giggled as I sat him down on the couch. Emmett would watch him for a few seconds.

Bella was still in her room, everyone was giving her some privacy. She hadn't reacted well to being surrounded by strangers.

Edward was standing across from her, they were talking. Almost friendly like. "Sorry to interrupt, but Chris wants to see you Bella."

Bella frowned but smiled. "You're Rosalie right? And sure, I'd love to see him. If he's okay with it."

"Yes. I'm Rosalie. I'll go get him." I tried not to be hurt by her not knowing who I was. Emmett handed Chris over and I tucked the boy in my arms safely.

Bella didn't wait to see him. She rushed straight forward and picked him out of my arms. My jealousy was quickly squashed by the look of happiness on Bella's face. "Hey Chris. I'm glad to finally meet you properly."

"I'm glad to meet you too Bella. Will you stop Wosawie from dressing me now?" Chris again fashioned the 'Puppy dog expression'.

Bella seemed immune to it however. "No, someone needs to dress you Chris. Are you telling me you can button your own shirt, and tie your shoes?"

"Of course I can!" Chris's tanned face dawned a faint red as he crossed his arms. Edward chuckled quietly in the background.

Bella gasped and her mouth opened slightly. "Well my mistake! Come your highness. Let's get you some shoes so you can show me how to tie them up."

My sister picked Chris up, I could practically see the embarrassment coming off him in waves.

Bella had some trouble making her way around the house, but she closed her eyes for a second, and she made her way straight to Chris's room. I looked to Edward curiously, who just shrugged.

Maybe his scent?

"Now. Show me, my little prince." Bella smiled lovingly to the boy as he fumbled with the laces in his hands.

After a few minutes he gave up and looked to Bella embarrassed. His lower lip began to tremble.

My sister's smile stopped him though. "That's what I thought, how about I teach you? Then you won't be _harassed _by Rosalie or Alice anymore."

She looked pointedly to me. I clutched my chest and gasped, giving me a 'Who me?' face. Bella snickered.

"Yes please Bella." The boy threw the shoes to the ground and reached up to be held. Bella took him happily and once she was standing again she turned to Edward.

Edward grinned. "Let's go get him his breakfast." He held his hand out for Bella.

After a few moments of hesitation, she took it.

I knew it must hurt Edward, but he was doing his best not to show it. Only an inaudible shuffle of footing gave him away.

I left them too it. Bella didn't seem very uncomfortable. Beside's, I wanted to go check up on Esme.

It was interesting, she seemed so lost, she didn't know any of us. Except Chris. But she still seemed like Bella.

Esme was hurrying around, the room was fairly bare now. It was just a white room. I didn't like that. "It's too bland, when do you think Alice will be back?"

As if on queue, I heard a car turn into the drive. I smiled and dashed to the garage. Jasper pulled in, everyone looked nervous in the car. I didn't blame them.

"Is she awake?" Emmett passed me carrying a few bag's of gear.

I nodded and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "She's in the kitchen with Chris and Edward. We're giving them space."

"Sounds good, where are we putting the stuff?" Emmett looked into the house nervously, as if he would see Bella through the wall.

Alice answered for me. "They're converting the guest room. Follow me."

She skipped into the house, passing the kitchen where Bella was. I didn't miss her longing glance in that direction.

Emmett and Jasper followed, I closed the door and turned off the light before joining them.

We were going to run out of guest room's at this point. Already we were working on Chris's room.

It was near Bella's of course. I wondered if she would be his motherly figure.

Damn, I was growing Jealous again.

Emmett pulled me out of my trance. "You would be proud. I nearly made a human crap his pants today."

He smiled but grimaced when I smacked his head and glared at him. "Go and help Esme you idiot."

He gave me his sheepish look before dashing into the room. I followed closely.

Esme was an artist. Truly. Already the room was perfect.

The walls were covered in board's where thing's could be placed. In a corner was a fishnet curtain tainted blue. Inside was a large pile of decorative pillow's. The floor was covered in a large faint green shaggy rug. The other corner held a large desk with a laptop and stack of journals on it.

Finally on the opposite wall was a bookshelf with our scrapbook's on it.

One thing about being a vampire, we worked quickly.

"This is perfect Esme. She will love it." Esme would have been blushing were she human.

Alice groaned. "Of course she will. I don't need a vision to see that. Now let's go get her!"

My sister began to dash out of the room but I stopped her gently. "Not all at once. Let Edward have some time with her."

"Fine! Jasper come on. We need to create a schedule for her new apparel." I frowned, what did the pixie buy her now?

Jasper chuckled and went with his wife upstairs. Esme snickered before leaving, mentioning Chris's room that still needed work.

Emmett walked up to me, sighing and pulled me into his arms. " It's going to work out Rosie. Don't worry."

He kissed the top of my head and began to lead me out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 2**

_Forgetting_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

_Bella's POV_

Maybe he would like some pancakes, I can make pancakes right? "What would you like Chris?"

The little boy in my arms frowned. "Eggs please Bella."

I smiled warmly and moved around the kitchen hesitantly. Eggs. Fridge? I opened the metal chamber. There was a cartoon of egg's on the top shelf. I opened it and took two out. The pan's were just bellow the oven, I could see them through the clear window. I pulled open the door, with a little too much force.

It slammed against the cupboard and made a loud thudding noise. "Sorry." I mumbled below my breath, but I knew the male, Edward, had heard. I still wasn't used to the whole vampire strength thing.

"It's perfectly alright Bella. Would you like me to take over?" He walked forward, holding his hand out.

"No! No it's fine. I need to get used to this." I was offended by the idea of being unable to cook eggs. I mean, _eggs_!

Edward's expression was pained before it changed and he smiled reassuringly. "Alright. My Brother need's me to look at something, will you be alright for a few moments?"

I turned back to the pan's. "Sure. Sure." I waved him off as I set down Chris. I didn't want to hurt him.

Edward left as I pulled out the frying pan. I turned on the stove after spending a few minutes figuring out how to turn it on. "Bella. Can I pwease have some juice as well?"

Chris tugged on the edge of my jean's timidly. I smiled and ruffled his curly brown hair. "Of course. Let me start the egg's and I'll get you a cup."

He beamed at me and waddled over to the small table. It seemed like this family had bought a table just for him. I grinned at the idea.

Once the egg's were frying away I opened the fridge and began pouring the orange juice into a cup. I then handed it carefully to Chris who took long gulps from it. I felt a small sense of accomplishment. I had managed not to break anything.

The egg's were done soon and I transferred them into a small plate. I was about to hand it to him but I frowned. "Would you like me to cut it for you?"

He shook his head, sending me a vision of him breaking the egg up with a fork. Oh, he was a smart kid. I chuckled as I set the plate down with an adorable wiggles fork.

I began cleaning my mess up at vampire speed as a pixie-like girl entered. She had short black hair and wore a huge grin. She seemed to fit Edward's description of Alice. "Hey Bella. When you're done we wanted to show you something!"

I smiled at her excitement. "Sure. You're Alice right?"

Her smiled fell for a fraction of a second before it re-appeared. "Yes I'm Alice. I suppose I should say it's nice to meet you."

I laughed at her joke. "It's nice to meet you too." I turned to Chris who was now sitting with an empty plate. "You done Chris?"

He nodded and I cleaned his mess up at vampire speed. He didn't seem fazed by this at all. Obviously.

"Let's go Bells!" Alice was suddenly by my side, Chris in one arm, my hand in her other.

I was startled for a moment before I returned her smile. "Okay, lead the way."

Alice tugged me out of the kitchen. I was momentarily surprised by her strength. She lead me passed the lounge room where I noticed two of the other male's playing video games.

_Emmett and Jasper_, my mind concluded.

We turned into the hall which I recognized to be the one that held my room. She gestured to the room across from mine. "This is your new room. We think it can be where you write about things."

I entered the room slowly, not bothering to turn back to her. "What kind of things?"

Alice giggled as my mouth fell open. The room was amazing! "Thought's, memories, reminders. Just a place where nobody will disturb you."

I didn't miss her underlying message. _This is where you can write the things you will forget._

Edward of course had explained my condition to me. It hadn't taken long as he did it in vampire speed. But he seemed upset to have to do it.

In this room I could write everything that Edward told me. So I wouldn't have to upset him again by asking him to remind me of everything.

"Thank you Alice. It's perfect." I turned to smile at her quickly before exploring the room. My hands trailed over the scrapbooks before finally I made my way to the laptop and cellphone.

Alice informed me. "We thought it would be more fun than writing. I'll have Jasper teach you how to use it. Do you want to start working on it now, or later?"

I spoke quietly, everything seemed so surreal. "Now please." _Before I forget again._

Chris was situated quietly in her arms. "I will stay with Wosawie Bella."

He was so incredible. We both understood each other so well. I mouthed to word thank's to him as Alice left. I listened as she asked Jasper to come teach me.

Jasper was standing next to me in seconds. I did my best not to seem startled, which I thought I accomplished pretty well.

"Sorry. I should knock or something." Apparently not.

Wait, Jasper was an empath right? Damn, I forgot. "It's fine. I need to get used to it."

I chuckled suddenly, this was exactly what I had said before. Jasper seemed to make the same connection as he was smirking.

He gestured to the computer. "May I?" I nodded and he walked over to the device. He turned it on and opened a program that looked like a binder folder. He explained about the different tab's which I could enter titles into. How to add different diagrams and pictures.

Next he moved on to the phone, informing me it was a BlueBerry. Apparently it was synced to the program I had on the laptop. So whenever I updated it the BlueBerry would be updated as well, and vice versa. He quickly showed me how to take pictures with the phone and add it into my journal.

Once he was done he smiled at me. "I think that's everything, is there anything else you needed?"

I frowned. "No. Thank you so much." They were so kind. I was being so rude, not knowing their name's.

"Please Bella. Don't feel guilty. We are more than happy to be helping you." He smiled again. It seemed as though he wanted to hug me.

He settled for a simple nod before he left. I sighed and moved to begin work on my laptop.

* * *

I wrote everything down in vampire speed. So I was done fairly quickly. But still it was lunch time by the time I was done.

I felt bad for staying in my room and ignoring everyone, I decided to head out and talk to them.

Rosalie was seated in the lounge room with Chris on his lap and somebody seated next to them. By Edward's description I assumed it was Emmett.

"Hello." Their heads turned to me surprised.

Rosalie smiled warmly. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Bells. You were in there forever, I don't understand what could take you so long but I hope you had fun." Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie growled and smacked him on the head. Chris held his arms out and I knew what he wanted.

I moved and picked him up gently. "Is my prince hungry?"

"Do you mind if I take him Bella?" She began pulling him out of my arms. That was rude. "Sorry, it's just you haven't hunted in a while."

Hunted? Edward had mentioned something about that. Now that I thought about it, the thirst in my throat became more prominent. But what did that matter? Oh, Rosalie thought I would hurt Chris.

An involuntary growl rose from my throat, but I let Rosalie hold Chris. "I would _never_ hurt Chris. _Ever_."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she mumbled her apologies, handing Chris back to me. She dashed into the kitchen.

Emmett was shaking with cackles. "You're still the same as ever Bellsy boo!"

"Sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Emmett chuckled again. "It's fine. Let's go feed the little squirt then we have to go hunting."

I followed Emmett to the kitchen. "I'm not sure if I can do that though Emmett."

"You'll be fine, beside's you have me to protect you!"

I sighed. "Well I can't disagree with that." I really couldn't, he scared me every time I looked at him.

Rosalie was stirring something in a bowl. She smiled at me and I was glad she didn't hate me because of how I had acted. "I'm making the young one muffin's. But I have Lasagna in the oven. Should be done soon."

"Sorry Rosalie. I don't know why I acted like that." I sat down with Chris on the kitchen stool.

Rosalie chuckled. "It's fine Bella. I understand." She returned to stirring her mixture.

**{~X~}**

I blinked deeply, looking around me. Where was I? I flinched at the sight of the large male staring at me.

_Not safe_. My mind screamed at me to run. I stood abruptly from my seat. Chris seemed comfortable in my arms.

The male took a step forward and I took a step back. "Bella? You alright?"

Almost instantly another male appeared. I screamed and clutched Chris closer to me. I had to protect him.

The new male turned to the other scary one. "She's forgotten. Get out now Emmett."

He turned back to me with caring eye's. But something about him screamed danger. "Bella. You suffer from amnesia, let me explain?"

His hand raised toward's me and I took another step back. When my back was supposed to slam _against the wall,_ it broke _through _it. "What the hell?"

Chris squirmed in my arm's, sending me a vision of me smiling at the scary male. I calmed down slightly.

"Bella. Don't worry about that. Please follow me so I can explain?" The new male held out his hand again.

A blonde girl who I hadn't noticed before coughed to gain my attention. "I'll hold Chris for a bit."

I pulled Chris closer to me. No, she can't take him. Chris shifted in my arms and reached out for the blonde. He was okay with her.

Reluctantly I held him out for her, she took him carefully and Chris smiled at me. I took a deep breath and followed the male through the hall. He lead me to a room and gestured to the laptop. I frowned and turned it on.

There was a program open with thing's written in it. Thing's about me. Apparently my name was Bella.

I read it attentively. Remembering each fact.

Apparently I was a vampire, and my name was Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 3**

_Hunt_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

_Bella's POV_

I frowned at the information I just read. _Vampire? _I suppose it made sense. I did feel different. I felt awful for freaking out earlier. In my notes I had mentioned how kind these people seemed to be, they were trying to help me.

My hands flew across the keyboard, it seemed there were no plan's for today. I sighed and left the room, I needed to apologies.

A caramel haired lady was waiting outside my door. Along with a big burly male.

_Esme and Emmett._ Their description fit.

"Hello. I want to apologies for before. I'll pay for the damages." I looked to the ground and bit my lip, surprised to hear a stone crushing sound.

Esme smiled warmly at me. "It's perfectly fine dear. There's no need, you're part of our family."

I had to smile back at her, she radiated compassion. Emmett chuckled and grabbed my arm suddenly. "Come on Bellsy bear. You can't put off our hunt forever."

I frowned, hunt? Also, somehow his grip didn't bother me, it seemed almost familiar.

My notes had explained hunting. We needed blood after all. I was extremely nervous though, apparently I may have to kill a mountain lion. "Are you sure? It doesn't sound very safe."

Emmett snickered. "You'll be fine baby doll." There was a growl from somewhere upstairs. Emmett simply laughed and led me outside into the forest.

My hands began trembling as I ran to keep up with him. It was so odd to be running this fast, I felt as though I would trip at any moment. But I didn't.

"Here's fine." Emmett stopped running and gestured to a clearing.

I stopped as well and glanced around. "What do I do now?"

Emmett chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "Close your eyes, let yourself go. Find something that smell's tasty."

I grinned at his humor but followed his orders.

Soon I found myself drinking from the neck of the elk. It was so relieving. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was.

I drunk from three more elk before Emmett caught up to me. "You done?"

"Yeah, I think so." Emmett grabbed one of the carcasses and begun burying it. I followed suit with the rest of my mess.

When we got back I documented everything. Including the familiarity between me and Emmett and Esme's compassion. Who knows? Maybe it will help.

Once I was done I left to go and see Chris. Some part of me was pained when I was away from him. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a gorgeous bronze haired male who I assumed was Edward. Gorgeous? What am I thinking?

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you." Edward turned and held out his hand.

I took it and was surprised by the electrical current that passed between us. "Um, hi. Edward right?"

His smile was over run quickly by a pained expression. Why did I hurt him? Because I asked his name? Chris suddenly whimpered. "Bella, can you teach me how to tie my shoelaces now?"

I moved over to him and picked him out of his high chair. "Of course my little prince. Let's go."

Edward followed closely as I headed to Chris's room. I reminded myself to make a map of the place, Chris was growing tired of showing me visions. He showed his room to me, it seemed to still be getting worked on.

"Chris, what was that?" Edward caught our attention.

I turned to see him. "Well Bella didn't know where my woom was. So I showed her."

Obviously, didn't everyone do that? But Edward frowned as though it was the weirdest thing in the world. "How did you show her?"

"Through our link Edward. Now can you help Bella teach me to tie my shoos?" I snickered at his pronunciation, it was so adorable.

Chris tugged on my arm, signalling for me to continue. I headed to Chris's room.

I showed him how to tie his favorite pair of shoe's a few times before he insisted he try it himself. I moved back and watched him, smiling.

"You care for that boy don't you?" Edward's words snapped me out of my admiring.

My smile grew wider as I spoke of him. "He's the only thing I remember. I'm connected to him so entirely."

"He's a sweet boy, the whole families taken with him. As they are with you." Edward raised his eyebrows to me.

He stepped towards me and took my hand again, the electricity surged through the contact. "What are you thinking right now Bella?"

That was strange, there was something mentioned about him being a mind reader. Was my gift blocking his? "There's something about you Edward."

"What about me?" Edward seemed to be staring into my eyes, but I knew it was deeper. He was searching for something.

I frowned. He seemed familiar, like how Emmett seemed like a brother, a friend. But Edward, he was different. "Emmett was like a brother, but you're like-"

My voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say. "Like what Bella? Don't be afraid to say anything. You can trust me."

His gaze became so intense, his hand slowly lifted up and brushed against my cheek. It was so familiar, I wanted him to continue. "Please stop. Not yet, please."

I didn't miss the look of disappointment he wore before he grinned his crooked grin. "I'll be waiting Bella. Forever."

_Forever_.

"Bella I did it! I twied my shoos!" Chris ran up to me and tugged on the edge of my pants.

I grinned down, thriving in his happiness. "That's my little prince!" I pulled him into my arms and rocked him into the sky.

His shoes were indeed tied. "Thank you Bella."

"No problem little prince, now don't you think it's time you go to bed?" At my word's he began to yawn, but I didn't need this as confirmation. I could feel through our bond that he was tired.

Edward coughed to gain my attention. "I can do that, Alice wants to speak to you."

"Okay, thank you." I wasn't reluctant when I handed Chris over. I knew I could trust Edward.

Alice was waiting outside the room, she gave me a hesitant smile. "Hey Bella. I'm Alice, I wanted to give you a make over."

I nodded. "Sounds fun I guess."

Alice's smile grew after my confirmation and she tugged me upstairs to her room. She pushed me into the bathroom, telling me to take a shower.

Once I was done she sat me in front of a mirror and began applying products to my face. I took the time to enter all the new information in my BlackBerry. I added the things about the electricity that passed between Edward and I.

"Oh Bella. I know you don't remember us but I hope that you can consider me your friend again. You can tell me anything." Alice was working on my hair. The way she brought up speaking to her made me wonder if she'd seen my 'Memory journal'. Esme had come up with that name.

I sighed. Alice seemed to know me on a level I wouldn't understand. Maybe she knew about Edward and I? It couldn't hurt to ask. "Can you explain Edward to me? He acts so differently from the rest of you."

"Well, we are your sister's, Rose and I. We both love you allot of course. Emmett and Jasper are your brothers, they love you as well. Carlisle and Esme love you like their third daughter, you will always be welcome in the family no matter what happens between you and Edward any more."

I frowned. "Between me and Edward?" Alice remained silent, clearly wanting me to figure it out for myself. "He's not my brother?" Alice shook her head.

Damnit! This was all so confusing. Edward. The name sent butterflies through my stomach. "Bella, before you lost your memory. He was your lover, your mate."

"My mate?"

Alice nodded. "Vampires have a very different love than human's. Our love is so strong, that it hurts us physically to be away from our mate's."

Was I hurting Edward then? No, there's no way that god could love me. I was just, well, a freak. The only vampire in existence to have amnesia. "Bella. He loves you, he's going to get you through this. We all are."

"Edward loves me?" Impossible. There's no way.

Alice giggled and pulled me into a hug. "Yes Bella. Edward loves you. You love him too, deep down. Of course I doubt he'll pressure you into loving him so soon, but don't feel bad about sneaking a kiss in every now and then."

Edward loves me. My leg's felt like they would collapse even though I was sitting. There was a part of me saying, how could he love me? It's so soon. I only met him an hour ago. But then another part was utterly incoherent, so happy that that perfection of a man had feelings for me.

I suddenly felt ill, he loved _me,_ the girl that would forget him eventually. He shouldn't love me. The brief moments of paint hat flashed across his face suddenly made sense to me now.

I was hurting him.

"Are we almost done Alice?" I drastically wanted to retreat into my room and began writing all this down. I wanted to make a chart of how often I see him in pain.

It didn't make sense how much I cared about him. I hated the fact I was hurting him. Could I already love him? Maybe I never stopped loving him, it was just _set back _because of my memory loss. "Yeah, come stand in front of the mirror. You're going to love this!"

She spun the chair around and pushed me towards her closet. A wall length mirror stood there, reflecting something I didn't believe.

Alice had dressed me in a short length bright purple dress, adorned with hundreds of tiny diamonds. my hair was died slightly brighter then it's previous red and curled so it flowed down my back. The make up on my face highlighted my cheek bones but the lip gloss dulled the stern look into a very... sexy look.

"Alice, why on earth do I need to look like this?" I could hardly believe it was me in the mirror.

My sister giggled and tugged on my arm, nearly making me fall over. "You'll see. We're going upstairs."

Upstairs? What was upstairs? I searched my mind to see if I had any clue but I didn't. I still hadn't made a map yet. Silly me.

"Alright, just don't make this take too long. I want to write everything down before I... _forget."_

Alice sighed. "It's fine. You won't forget for at least a few hours. I can see it won't take that long."

She pulled me through the hall and stopped in front of the door. It felt familiar somehow. It was as though something within was tugging me towards it. Like a magnetic pull. Strange, I hadn't been feeling this before.

My pixie friend knocked on the door before mumbling something about cleaning her room up. She dashed downstairs. I was beginning to think she may be crazy. I turned back to the door waiting patiently as I heard movement within.

I was shocked at who opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 4**

_Love_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

_Edward's POV_

I was nervous. Nervous!

My families thoughts were so annoying Emmett's the worst. _Come on Eddie boy, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor._

The steps creaked as Bella and Alice approached. _Seriously, Eddie it'll be fine. She loves you, you love her. End of story._

Emmett has no idea what's going on. That idiot.

A timid knock sounded on the door, followed by Alice's excited but blocked thoughts. She was translating the bible into french.

I adjusted my shirt once more before opening the door. It'll be fine, I can do this. Right?

Alice had already left. Only my Bella stood there nervously. My eyes roamed her body involuntarily. I chastised myself but didn't stop.

The dress she was in was... brief. It showed off her legs and as she switched feet I saw a fraction of her panties. I shook my head, this wasn't very gentlemanly of me. I smiled a crooked smile to my love and gestured for her to enter my room. "You look divine Bella." Divine? Too much?

Bella let out a soft chuckle and entered slowly. Not because she was uncomfortable, but nervous. Why was _she _nervous? "I like your room Edward. It suits you."

I grinned at her complement and shut the door softly behind me. She moved to look over my music collection. "I don't remember many of these. How are they organised?"

"Year, and then personal preference." Selfishly I moved closer to her, inhaling her scent and basking in her presence.

She didn't seem to mind. "Will you pick one for me? Something I had liked in the past?"

Slowly I reached over her shoulder. My chest brushed against her back on it's own accord as I picked out something for her. "Your family seems nice."

"Our family," I corrected her. The song began playing but she didn't seem to be listening to it. Her golden eyes were staring into mine.

She tilted her head slightly. "That's what everybody tells me. I'm not sure if I believe it."

Carefully I reached out and gently stroked her cheek. The touch sent shivers down my spine, I had missed my Bella. "Believe it Bella. You will always be part of our family, as long as you want it."

I lent down and kissed her cheek, her beautiful cheek. She didn't pull back so I moved to kiss her mouth, my thoughts slowly fading into the background.

Bella kissed me first, her arm wrapping around my neck as she pulled me closer. I smiled against her lips and devoured her floral scent. My Bella.

"Edward?" We had pulled from the kiss. our heads resting against each other. I hummed to my beautiful Bella, acknowledging her words. "I need to write this down real quick, give me like one minute."

I didn't get to consent as she slipped out of my fingers and traveled downstairs. Always a temptress.

_I'm glad you worked things out. Your emotions are much better now. _Jasper was practically grinning in amusement.

Bella returned quickly, I was shocked when she pulled me into her embrace and kissed me again.

I pulled back from the kiss. "I missed this Bella. I love you my beautiful Angel."

She smiled brightly and kissed me again. I didn't fail to notice she didn't say she loved me back.

But I could be content with kissing her. At the moment.

We both seemed happy to just hug for a while. Bella's eyes fluttered for a moment and I frowned.

"Are you alright Bella?" My love let out a hiss and pushed against me. I fell flat on my back.

Slowly I held my hands out to calm her down. "Bella it's alright. You suffer from amnesia. Please let me explain." I got up carefully, slowly stepping to my Angel.

She didn't hit me so I took the opportunity to dash past her. "Please follow me, I'll leave you alone in a second."

"Chris? Where is he! What did you do to him?" Her eyes glazed over for a moment, through Chris's mind I saw him sharing a memory with her. That he was safe and that we trusted these people.

Bella let out a sigh and smiled. She was happy knowing Chris was safe. Again I gestured for her to follow me and she did.

I tried not to let my pain show.

My reason for existence had forgotten me again.

And we had just began our love again.

My stomach jerked painfully as I watched her read from her laptop. _Edward give her space. She's getting better, didn't you see how long it took her to forget this time? _

Alice's consolation failed to help.

Bella finished reading quickly, after which she turned to me curiously. "It's all true then?"

"Yes. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

She shook her head, grimacing. "I don't want to trouble you anymore." Bella trailed off and I knew she wanted to ask something. I gestured for her to continue. "I wrote that- That we kissed?"

I chuckled and nodded, trying to ignore the fact that the whole family were listening. "It's different with you, Edward." My love said the word as though it was the most precious thing in the universe. I felt as though my heart would spontaneously start racing again. "I don't remember you. At all, but somehow you're familiar. In a different way than Chris or Alice."

"That sounds like a good thing, but know I don't want to rush you. Let your feelings come back at the pace you want. I'll be waiting, forever." Her eyes widened as though she remembered me saying these words. Quickly I left the room before I could reach out and kiss my Bella.

Maybe we could work through this.

* * *

_Jane's POV_

Alec is so irritating sometimes. He's so formal with his gift, I find myself wanting to rip his head off.

"Jane please, it's unnecessary to exhaust yourself like this." My brother placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

I let out a feral snarl. "It takes no effort for me to use my gift. Felix can't have all the fun."

Felix chuckled as he ripped the next new born apart. Honestly they were no match except for the one with exceedingly advanced strength and the ability to slow time, while remaining unaffected himself. Which was why I was using my ability.

"Aro would like this one. Do you think he can be tamed brother?" Alec normally agreed with my intuition.

He nodded slowly. "It may be difficult. Felix has dealt with the others. Shall we confer?"

"Yes. Felix?" I shouted above the screams of my victim. The newborn truly would be a great asset.

Felix arrived immediately by my side. I began, keeping my gaze on the newborn in question. "He is without a doubt powerful. Aro would be pleased with him as an asset."

"I'm willing to carry him back, but he's been reliant on his blood lust for too long. It may be too late to tame him."

I sighed increasing the amount of pain on my victim. My smirk widened. "Perhaps we should end him then. I don't much look forward to attempting the impossible."

"We can pass him onto another to train, perhaps Santiago?" Alec tried to press the matter.

Felix agreed with him. Two votes is majority, I didn't need to cast my ruling. I didn't lower the amount of pain I held on the newborn as Felix picked him up and carried him away.

My brother chuckled to the left of me. "Sometimes I think you let your gift rule you. Perhaps you should stop using it Jane?"

I grinned darkly and snickered. "But what fun would that be, brother?"

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

"Maybe you should buy her some _forget-me-not's." _ I barked out a laugh as Edward stood fuming.

Rosalie reached across and smacked me on the head. "Too soon Emmett. Shut up!"

"Sorry Rose, Edward. You're right. I'm really sorry bro." I got up and hugged my brother.

I realized I could never handle the pain is Rose forgot me every thirty seconds.

There must be _something _I could do to cheer up my family.

Maybe a family outing. No that wouldn't work, Bella probably can't control her blood lust.

Some kind of family activity. Movie? Board game? I groaned. My head was hurting.

OH I KNOW! I dashed outside and into my jeep. This was going to be AWESOME!

_Bella's POV_

"Where the hell is Emmett going? Edward?" Rosalie was annoyed, but something told me her husband did this often.

Chris dropped his toy car and I grabbed it quickly before it hit the floor. Being a vampire was fun. I handed it back to Chris gently, careful not to break it.

Somehow I still had my self control, I knew how much strength to use, how fast to walk. My blood lust was still controllable, but I knew if I forgot whilst we were out in public it might not turn out too well.

My focus every time I seemed to forget was Chris. Chris, my lovely little prince, He giggled sensing the tone of my thoughts. "Yes Chris, I love you." I whispered into his tiny ears.

"Something about shopping. He won't be long. Alice?" Edward called out for my pixie sister.

She came dancing down the stairs. "Yes brother, I've got it all ready for what Emmett has planned. Carlisle and Esme won't be home for a few days."

Apparently Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting. I needed to go hunting soon and had written about it in my BlackBerry's calendar. Edward turned to me and gave me a hesitant crooked smile, extending his hand for me.

I took it happily. From my notes I knew I was in love with Edward, well was. I wasn't sure if I was or not but I knew I needed to figure out again before I forgot. There was a section in my program on how I was hurting everyone. I wanted to make the best out of this time, when I knew what I was doing. When I knew who I was.

Edward led me through the hall to my room. "Alice has put some clothes in there for you and Chris. It's appropriate for what Emmett has planned."

He turned to leave and I frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, well, Bella you need to change and I-" His words faded off and my mouth opened in a small 'o'.

I shook my head, I was so stupid. I said my goodbyes and asked Chris too as well. He _was _only three. We were still teaching him manners. Once Edward left I went inside to change Chris first then myself.

It seemed they were bathing suites. Chris had an adorable pair of board shorts and wet shirt. I on the other hand had a very... open bikini set. I was pleased to find a thin loose tee to wear over my swimsuit.

Once I had dressed myself and Chris I headed outside my room and stood in the lounge room waiting for everyone else. Chris hardly ever left anyone's arms, but I knew he wanted too. I hoped whatever Emmett had planned would let Chris have his wish.

No one arrived for a while and I begun to worry. I thought I heard voices in the backyard so I made my way cautiously outside.

As soon as I opened the back door someone dumped a bucket full of water on me and Chris.

Oh someone was going to DIE!


	6. Chapter 6

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 5**

_Water guns and barricades_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

_Edward's POV_

I tried my best not to be distracted by the now soaked Bella. Her shirt was now see through showing her... features. I was very grateful that Alice had given her a bikini.

But still, my love was beautiful.

The glare she shot Emmett, who was holding an empty bucket, could have killed someone. I quickly raced up to her and Chris who was now set on the ground. Emmett gave us a few seconds and I told them to follow me as I combat rolled behind a barricade.

Emmett was awesome, he had gone out and bought a bunch of water guns and foam boards that could be used as barricades. It was war.

"Prince you get the MX-340. It's small but it packs a punch." I handed him the smallest water gun that was filled with water. He grinned madly and thanked me before dashing out of the barricade and drenching an unsuspecting Rosalie.

I turned to Bella and handed her a gun. "You're on support. Watch our backs."

Without giving her a chance to refuse I charged out and yelled. following the lead of our little Chris.

Rose and Alice were battling where as Jasper and Emmett were trying to hit me. I growled and ducked forward before pelting Emmett in the chest. He staggered back.

"Finish him off Chris!" I yelled before diving forward to defend him from Jasper.

Chris ran forward and toddled straight up to a downed Emmett. He giggled as he shot him lightly in the face a few times. "I give up, I give up! Don't kill me!"

Emmett guffawed as the little man cheered happily with victory. Emmett gave him a few seconds before tackling Chris to his chest and they played around for a bit.

There was a noise to my left and I turned to see Jasper aiming at me. Shit.

We weren't allowed to use vampire skills so I wouldn't be able to get away from Jasper's shot.

He pulled the triger and a stream of water shot out.

Before I was tackled from the side. Missing the death shot.

Both Bella and I were laughing like mad as we tumbled down the hill. Finally we stopped and she landed on top of me.

I was dazzled.

"Sorry. I think I pushed you a little too far. Couldn't have you die yet though officer Edward." She grinned and flicked a stray strand of hair from her face.

Letting out a strained breath I grinned. "Well thank you. How do I repay you this debt?"

My love didn't give me a chance to respond, instead pushing off me and charging back into the fight, blaster raised. She took down Jasper quickly and then began chasing after me.

"You wouldn't." I glared icily at Bella, trying to hide my amusement.

In response she snickered darkly and poured whatever water was left in her gun onto me.

Everyone was soaked and laughing. I joined the fight that now waged between Emmett and Jasper. Bella was holding Chris off to the side, talking with Rose and Alice. I was glad to see that she was comfortable, but I knew it was from Chris.

She remembered him, and through their connection, he shared his memories. Maybe that was the key, through Chris.

Alice had a way to tell when Bella would forget. Through her visions, except she wasn't quite allowing me to see any of them yet. She was hiding something and through Jasper I knew it was troubling her.

"Well boys. I think we're done for today. We're going to go clean ourselves up." Rosalie turned and headed inside along with the rest of the girls. Bella smiled timidly at me. I chuckled and waved her goodbye, holding Chris up as he waved as well.

"Edward can I pwease haf a toasted cheese sammitch now?" He tapped my cheek to gain my attention.

Emmett snickered beside me. "Of course my little prince. You have to have a salad on the side though, because you didn't yesterday."

He whined in protest but I ignored him and went inside. Jasper went to change and Emmett went to grab Chris a towel. It was simple to balance him in one arm as I made his food. "Bella still wikes you Edward."

I turned curious, scanning through his thoughts. He had a sense of Bella's thoughts and emotions. He wasn't lying. "I'm glad to hear that my prince. Now eat up before it goes cold."

Emmett returned with the towel and dried Chris quickly before setting him down so he could eat. I sighed and leant against the wall.

I was overjoyed to have insight into Bella's mind. And overly pleased to find her feelings about me. They weren't obvious to her, but to me they were clear. She still loved me. She always will.

* * *

_Jane's POV_

"I'm pleased with this. You may rest for the rest of the day but I've heard some interesting news from our dear friend." I knew immediatly as Aro smirked, he would want us to end these vampires. And I had a fairly good idea of who it was. Aro does not consider many his friend.

Santiago grunted and tugged the new born we had brought, clearly pissed off. I chuckled and turned to leave with my twin brother. "I'd quite like to watch Santiago train that _thing_. He himself is lacking experience. Aro won't be very pleased with him if he fails training this powerful newborn."

My brother snickered and shook his head slowly. "If he does fail, maybe Aro will finally let us get rid of that dead weight."

"I certainly hope so brother. Speaking of dead weight, what do you think Aro's intentions are with his _friends_." I had my own opinions and my assumption was that my brothers were the same.

I was correct. "It sounds like he wishes for us to end them, or at least capture them. Such a shame, Aro's _friends _are normally quite powerful."

"No match for us of course." I smiled at the idea of a challenge.

My brother grinned wickedly, nearly matching the ferocity of my own. "Never will we find someone as powerful as the Volturi guard. Now, Aro's other friends. We haven't paid a visit to them in a while." He gestured to the painting on the wall that Carmen had given to Aro.

"Ah yes. The Denali's. We haven't visited them in a while. After the next mission we shall venture to Alaska. Irina is always such an obediant one isn't she." I chuckled again, amused at the memory of Irina. She practically worshiped my brother and I.

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan sister. Now if you don't mind I need to get cleaned up before I go to dinner." We passed a group of tourists and Alec's eyes went black with hunger.

He reminded me of my own and I nodded. We parted ways with a quick goodbye.

I was rather looking forward to our visit with Aro's _friends_.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

Translating the bible into french and then translating French into Japanese and so on with a dozen different languages, it was annoying me so much. I hated blocking thoughts from Edward, I missed Bella. Well, she's still here of course but the old Bella would know to shield my mind with her powers. But of course there's no way I'm going to ask Bella to use her powers now. Not after last time.

I sighed and stretched my limbs as I sat down on the couch. I was so entirely absent these past few days. But I couldn't let Edward know what I had seen. He would act too quickly without hearing the full story.

Chris was talking with my family downstairs, Jasper understood. He was so caring and rational, I'm so glad he is my mate. Without him I wouldn't survive as well as I had been. It comforted me to know about Chris. Jasper had shared that Bella and Chris's emotions were practically the same. When he felt sad Bella would do anything to make him feel better.

Like his mother.

Bella as his mother. I liked the idea. I knew from the future he was staying. Oops, _Alice stop thinking about the future_. Silly me. So, anyways, Bella was doing a wonderful job taking care of Chris. He was always her main concern, even after forgetting. Well, everything other than Chris. Bella didn't forget Chris. I couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that washed through me. My best friend, my sister, Bella. Remembered a random kid over me.

I berated myself immediately. First of all I should be happy that Bella has some form of comfort, some memory. Secondly, she did remember me. Just not like Chris. I had heard Edward and Bella's conversation earlier. There was something _familiar _about me. That sent a thrill through me and encouraged me to go shopping for her again. Which I will.

In some part of my mind I was planning that right now.

Back to the point. The third reason is Chris is most certainly not a stranger. He was so alike to Bella, and because of her gift he even _looked _like her. Carlisle still hadn't figured it all out, something about part of her being merging with his. Two souls becoming one kind of thing. And right now I couldn't refute that. He almost seemed to be her clone at times.

There were a few slight differences. Chris was more in control, protective. Although I'm sure Bella feels protective of Chris, it was almost as though Chris was _made _to help Bella. Although none of us expected that of him. He was only three years old! We all agreed to let them figure things out. Edward was planning something but he wouldn't dare hurt the kid. He had taken a liken to Chris, almost like his own son.

Adorable. I was so happy for him.

Well other than the fact his mate forgets him...

But that's not the point!

Chris is also more outgoing in his own way, Bella always came across as slightly shy, but chris isn't afraid to say anything. He isn't rude, no, not at all. If anything he's kinder than Bella herself. It makes him great to be around though, already my entire family adores him.

I knew from the future he would stay that way, protective of Bella. I stopped thinking about that though, because then I would begin thinking about the future.

And the future was not pretty


End file.
